


Wrong Number

by scatterthestars



Category: Glee, Glee RPF
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7020919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatterthestars/pseuds/scatterthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris decides to answer the wrong number who calls him, and gets more than he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Number

Chris is just settling in for a long night of fun.  If you call marathoning the whole series of Downton Abbey fun.

Table loaded with snacks, a warm blanket spread over his legs, and the remote in hand, Chris is ready to 

Ready to press play on the first episode, the sound of his phone ringing stops him.  Annoyed, he lets out a huff of breath and grabs for his phone.  An unknown number shows on his screen.  He's close to ignoring it and continuing with his night like planned, but a part of him worries it might be a friend with a new number in trouble.  So, he answers, delaying his marathon for the moment.

"Hello?"

"Carter?" a voice hesitantly replies.

Chris rolls his eyes.  In the background on the other end of the line, he hears loud music.  He figures this must be a drunk idiot at a club who dialed the wrong number.  "No, you have the wrong number," he tells the guy.

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do.  You're probably too damn drunk to hit the right numbers."

"I'm not drunk.  I've only had one drink, and it takes more than that to get me drunk."  The guy on the other end laughs.

"Well, you must have hit a wrong number while dialing.  Just hang up and try again," Chris tells him.  He's ready to hang up himself and get started on his marathon.

"No, that can't be.  I read the number right, and double-checked before calling.  I watched you..."  The guy trails-off and lets out a groan.  "I knew it was too good to be true," he dejectedly sighs.

"What was too good to be true?"  Chris asks, curious.

"I met a guy, and I thought we were hitting it off.  But I guess..."

The guy doesn't have to finish that sentence for Chris to figure out what happened.  Whoever this guy met gave him a fake number.  His number.  Now, he feels sorry for the guy.  It's happened to him before.  He knows the embarrassment and shame of realizing you were just screwed over, and not in a good way.

"I'm sorry," he apologizes.  "That's the worst."

"Yeah, it is," the guy agrees in a sad voice.

Chris feels bad for the guy.  He wishes there was something he could do to make this better.  "I hope that asshole...What did you say his name was again?"

"Carter," the guy replies.

"I hope Carter gets hit in the balls really hard."  Chris smiles when the guy laughs.  He finds he likes the sound.  It's warm and inviting.

"What's your name?" the guy suddenly asks.

"I'm Chris."

"I'm Darren."

"So, Darren, this how you typically spend your Saturday nights?  Calling random strangers?"  Chris jokes.

Darren chuckles.  "You caught me.  I call random strangers on Saturday nights and ask for Carter."

Chris lets out a small laugh.  "Sounds thrilling."

"How you spending your Saturday night?"

Chris looks at his tv screen where the first episode of Downton Abbey is ready to be played on Netflix.  "Well, I can tell you my Saturday night is more thrilling than yours.  Ready to hear what I'm doing?"

"What?"

"You asked for it.  Don't get scared.  But..."  Chris draws it out for suspense.  "I'm marathoning the whole series of Downton Abbey."

Darren lets out a mock shocked gasp.  "I'm horrified," he jokes.  "That sounds so dangerous."

"Oh, it is.  I'm laying down in my big, comfy couch with a table full of junk food."

"No, please stop.  I can't take anymore.  It's too much to hear," Darren says, feigning being scared.  He laughs.

Chris laughs along with him.  "Yeah, I'm pathetic.  Twenty-six and spending my Saturday night in watching Downton Abbey."

"Hey, that's not pathetic," Darren tells him.  "That's a great show."

"You've watched it?"

"Why do you sound so surprised by that?"

"I don't know."  Chris shrugs his shoulders even though Darren can't see him.  "I don't meet or know too many people who watch it."

"Well, you've met me," Darren says.  Chris can hear the smile in his voice.

"What do you look like?"  Chris blurts out.

"What?"

"I'm sorry.  I didn't mean to blurt that out.  I just want to put a face to the name and voice."

"Oh, in that case, I'm ugly.  Horrendous.  Hideous.  I make children cry, and adults cringe at the sight of me.  There's moles and bad skin, thinning hair, and a flabby belly to top it off."

"Sounds like my kind of guy."

"What about you?"

"Me?  Hmm..."  Chris thinks for a second.  "I'm the complete opposite.  I'm so good looking I choose to stay inside so as to give everyone else a chance."

"That's why you're home on a Saturday night?"  Darren says.

Chris laughs.  "You caught me."

There's a comfortable pause.  

"I like you, Chris," Darren admits.  "We haven't talked long, but I know I like you."

A smile spreads across Chris' face.  "I like you, too."  It's crazy for him to like someone he's never seen, and only talked to for less than an hour.  But here he is.  There's something about Darren that makes him special.

"I should probably let you go.  Let you get to that marathon of yours."

Chris gets kind of sad when Darren says that.  He wants to spend hours talking to Darren; knows he probably could.  Darren, he learned, is easy to talk to.

"Okay," he replies.  "Bye, Darren."

There's a few seconds of silence.

"Hey, Chris?"  Darren says in a soft, nervous voice.

"Yeah?"

Darren takes a deep, calming breath.  "Can I call you again?"

Chris grins.  On the inside, he does a happy dance.  "Well, you do have my number.  Might as well put it to good use."

"Yeah.  Don't want it sitting there in my contacts being ignored."  Chris lets out a soft laugh.  "Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow sounds good."

"It's a phone date."

"Yes, it is."

"I'm glad I called," Darren says.

Chris smiles.  "I'm glad I answered."

"Good night, Chris."

"Good night, Darren."

Less than five minutes into the first episode of Downton Abbey, Chris hears his phone ping with a message. He opens it and sees a picture of the cutest guy he's ever seen.  The message underneath makes him laugh.

**Like I said: Hideous.**

Chris takes a selfie and sends it to Darren.

_ Tit for tat I guess. _

A message comes in seconds later that makes his stomach swoop.

**You weren't lying.  You're gorgeous.**

Chris smiles.

_ In that case, you're a liar. _

**A liar who'll still get to call you, right?**

_ Right. _

Settling back in after telling Darren goodnight once more, Chris continues the episode, and puts the cherry on top of a fantastic Saturday night.

* * *

 

The next morning, Chris walks into his kitchen yawning, pleased to see there's already coffee made.  His roommate stands at the counter spreading jelly on a slice of toasted bread.

"Hey," he tells him.

"Hey, Chris.  How was your night?"

"It was...interesting."  Chris smiles as he thinks about Darren.  "How was yours?"

"Okay.  Nothing too exciting."  His roommate turns away from him before quickly turning back with a mischievous grin.  "Oh, I did meet someone.  Was a really cute guy.  He wasn't my type, though.  But I knew he would be yours, so I gave him your number.  Expect him to call soon."

It hits Chris then that Darren's Carter is his Carter.  His roommate he wants to simultaneously punch in the dick and hug.

"Carter!"  Chris yells as Carter walks away with a chuckle.  He wants to be mad at his roommate, but finds he can't.

Carter giving Darren his number, and his decision to answer that call resulted in one of the best Saturday nights he's had in years.


End file.
